Numb No More
by PainfulxRecovery
Summary: Alphonse was the one with the automail arm and leg while Edward was the soul in the armour. After seven years they finally found the Philosopher’s Stone and got their bodies back. Ed doesn’t remember how flesh feels and is ecstatic to remember. EdxRoy


**A/N: Heylo! This is just one of those kinds of stories that pop into your head and won't leave until you alone have it written down. XD I was actually trying to finish a chapter for my other FMA fanfic but this came up and then yeah. Heh, I hope you like it. Oh, and this is planned to be a one-shot but if you guys want me to, I might consider adding a few chapters to it. For this, Roy is twenty-seven so there's a nine-year difference between him and Ed. In my other story, he's twenty-five so I wanted it to be different. Enjoy!**

_**Summary:** Alphonse was the one with the auto-mail arm and leg while Edward was the soul in the armour. After seven years they finally found the Philosopher's Stone and got their bodies back. Ed doesn't remember how flesh feels and is ecstatic to remember. Guess who's there for him. Roy/Ed Some lemon._

**WARNING: **This is a male/male relationship story. So if any of you don't like shounen-ai, yaoi or is underage, you should probably leave. There will probably be some lemon but it shouldn't be too graphic. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. -cries-

**_Numb No More _/_ One-shot_**

"D-did it work? Al … did it work?" Edward whispered.

"Brother! Open your eyes!"

"I can't. W-what if it didn't work!"

"But, Brother! It … it worked!"

"WHAT!"

Snapping his eyes open, the older Elric looked around. His gaze stopped on Alphonse, who like himself, was still in the kneeling position for the human transmutation. Smiling, Ed saw his little brother's right arm and left leg were flesh.

Quickly looking down, Ed saw where his amoured arms and hands once were, to be replaced with peach-coloured flesh. Raising his arms, he stared as he rotated them. As if he had to make sure they weren't just gloves of some sort.

"B-brother! You have your body back! You have your body!" Al cried happily.

**-At Headquarters-**

Leaning back into his chair, Roy Mustang sighed as he gazed upon a picture Alphonse had given him. It was of the two Elric brothers a year before the incident. Edward ten-years-old and Al nine-years-old. He had always wondered what the elder Elric had looked like since they came to work for the military.

Sure, Edward was a bit of a pain in the ass, but so was he. Still, Roy had always wanted to know what he looked like … he was beautiful.

'_I bet he's even more beautiful now.'_

"Sir?" came a voice.

Jumping, Mustang almost dropped the picture but quickly and carefully placed it in this drawer before turning to the door. "Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he answered, trying his best to sound annoyed.

Unfortunately, she wasn't falling for it. Sighing, Riza replied, "Alphonse and Edward Elric are here to give their report on the Philosopher's Stone."

Roy smiled. Then waved her off to send the two in.

'_So, they finally did it. They finally found the Philosopher's Stone.'_

When he heard the door re-open, Al appeared. He was wearing jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and white gloves. Walking over to the desk, he simply said, "We only have one thing to report."

Slowly pulling off his right glove, showed a flesh hand. Roy stared in amazement as the glove fell silently to the desktop.

"W-when … ?" the colonel tried to asked.

Al smiled. "About three hours ago."

"And you can move just fine?" the brunette asked again.

"Yep. Though, I'm not the one you should be asking." Turning toward the door, Al called, "Brother!"

"Comin' Al!"

Roy's heart sped. In just moments he will see what Edward Elric looked like since he was ten-years-old. He could hear the footsteps of boots coming closer to the door. Finally, someone walked through the door.

He was about five foot four inches (A/N: That's one inch taller than me. XD). Blonde hair cascaded around his face, acting as the perfect frame; and was braided in the to his mid-back. Beautiful golden eyes stared straight into Roy's. The boy wore black, tight leather pants, a black tank top, black boots, white gloves, and a silver necklace that disappeared under this shirt. He looked no older than eighteen.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed asked as he pushed some hair back behind his ear. "What'd you need?"

Al giggled at the colonel's reaction. He was no longer leaning back into his chair, but sitting on the edge of it with his mouth slightly ajar while his eyes looked like they were ready to pop out.

"Yes, Brother. I just wanted to show Colonel Mustang that we succeeded in retrieving our bodies."

Ed stuck his pinky into his ear. "Oh, was that all? Okay, see Colonel? Can I go now?"

'_He's so handsome but … '_

"Alphonse, why is you brother so _short?_"

"Uh oh," Al muttered. He knew how his brother got on this subject … even seven years ago.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY, LITTLE BEAN THAT IS TOO SHORT TO SEE EVEN IF YOU STEP ON IT BUT IT'S SO DAMN SMALL YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE!"

"B-brother. Calm down. You just got your body back today, you don't want to wear yourself out."

Ed sighed. "You're right, Al. I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to go take a walk."

"But, Brother. You are sure you can handle that much physical activity already?"

"Al, you worry too much," the blonde chuckled. "I'll be fine. I'm just walking around the grounds. I'm not going far," Ed finished as he put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Once Al nodded and smiled, he walked out the door. But right before shutting it, Ed added, "Oh, by the way, Colonel. Don't call me short if you know what's good for you." Then he slammed the door.

Roy winced at the sound of the slam and felt his entire office shake. "Does he always do that?"

Al giggled again. "Whenever he gets called short, yeah." Suddenly, the young boy's face became serious. "You see, ever since we were little, he's been shorter than me and was constantly picked on. Then when Winry or myself would try to defend him, he's only be laughed at more … because his little brother and a girl were 'fighting his battles'. Ed was well capable of beating them up, but he didn't want to be a bad influence for me, so he just took the beating. I know so because I heard him tell our mom that. Plus, his ego is probably a bit out of shape. For seven years, he's been in that suit of amour and seven feet tall. But now that he's back to his normal self, so he has to get re-adjusted to his height. Never mind remembering how to feel," Al explained.

Roy hadn't even thought about that.

'_Not being able to feel for seven years? Not to have any sensation? Cold, warmth, soft, coarse … not to feel any of it?'_

"He doesn't seem to be showing the fact he's not used to it. I'm surprised he hasn't tripped over himself because of the weight and substance difference," the older man pointed out.

Al nodded. "Oh, when he first got up after the transmutation, he could barely stand for five seconds. Since then, he's done nothing but practice walking. That's why he's going for a walk right now. Ed's determined to be able to do anything a normal human-being can do."

**-Outside-**

Edward walked along the path down to the water, kicking stones on the way.

"This feels so weird. Being in that tin can for so long, it's hard just to keep myself up," the blonde murmured to himself, folding his arms behind his head. "Al says I look so different, yet the same from when we were kids … but I don't remember. It feels so long ago, I can barely remember Mom. All I have is a picture of her. It's like, during the two transmutations, I've lost so many memories, all I can remember is what happened after I became a state alchemist."

Reaching the water, he gazed upon his refection. His hand ghosting over his face as he watched in awe.

"Having fun, Fullmetal?" came a voice.

Letting out a sound of surprise, Edward lost his footing. Falling into the water, he looked up to find Roy smirking at him. Oh, how he's love to just swipe that smirk off his face.

"What are you looking at?" Ed grumbled.

"Oh, just a short, wet blonde," Roy countered while holding out his hand.

Suddenly, the young alchemist had an evil idea. Reaching out for the hand, Ed yanked as hard as he could. Forcing Mustang to fall rather ungracefully into the water with a loud splash. Unfortunately for Ed, Roy landed on top of him … his face landing on the boy's chest while the rest between his legs.

While Edward blushed profusely, Roy coughed and quickly sat up still in the water.

Ed laughed when the colonel went to brush himself off. He was soaking wet, what would that do?

"What are you laughing at?" Roy growled.

The blonde snickered. "Just a old man who got tricked by someone nine years younger than you!"

"So how's the water, Fullmetal?" the older man asked, changing the subject.

Ed seemed to think about the question for a moment trying to remember the correct words. "Cold … and wet."

Mustang chuckled. "Yes, water usually is."

The blonde just stared at their reflection in the water and whispered, "I don't remember."

Roy instantly stopped laughing. Staring at the young man, he saw confusion, longing, pain, and anger all mixed within the honey-coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ed," Roy murmured.

The blonde gaped at the fire alchemist. "Are you actually … apologizing!"

"Don't push it, Fullmetal. But, I shouldn't of said anything. It … must have been hard these past seven years."

Ed nodded. "I can barely remember the words we use to describe things. I can't even remember why I'm shivering."

"You're shivering because you're cold and you're cold because you're sitting in freezing water. We need to get you into dry clothes before you catch a cold."

"A … cold," Edward murmured. "It's funny, I remember the words, I just can't remember their meanings. Even though I saw Al cold, over-heated, ill, groggy, happy, and sad … but I slowly began to forget what those words meant. In time, I had to ask Al what he meant when he said he was confused or happy or sad. It got to a point I had to ask about every emotion … so I'd look in a dictionary instead because I was so embarrassed." The blonde stared down in his lap. "But even when I did look the word up, I couldn't understand. It was so degrading."

Roy just sat there, not quite sure of what to say. He never knew Ed felt like that, but … how could you not being in his position? Smiling, the colonel stood and held out his hand. "Come on, unless you want a refresher course of what it feels to be ill, I suggest you get out of the water."

**-Mustang's Residents-**

On the sofa sat an irritated blonde in boxers with a towel draped over his shoulders. His shirt and leather pants were soaked … so were the boxers. But like Hell Ed was willing to take those off.

So, he sat on another towel placed on the sofa.

Pulling the cloth around his shoulders tighter, Edward jumped slightly as he let out a sneeze.

Roy poked his head out of the kitchen. "What the Hell was that?"

Sniffing, the now-flesh boy replied, "I sneezed … I think."

Blinking, the fire alchemist laughed as Ed sneezed again. "Looks like you caught a cold. I told you, you'd get sick. I'm almost done with the hot chocolate. It'll help warm you up."

"Warm me up," Ed whispered. "Well, if this is what it feels like to be cold, I hope being warm feels better."

A few minutes later, Mustang walked out of the kitchen holding two mugs. Sitting next to the younger man, Roy passed the cup, then drank from his. Ed eyed the mug suspiciously, but after the dark-haired man sipped it he thought it was safe. However, he took a little too much of a swig … burning his mouth.

Jumping a foot off the cough, Edward frantically fanned his tongue. The colonel couldn't believe it.

"Um, sorry. I guess I should of warned you it was hot," Roy chuckled.

Ed glared with his tongue sticking out. "Yeah, well maybe you should of!"

'_I wonder what he'd do if I … '_

Setting down his mug, Roy took Ed's and put it down on the table as well. Lightly pulling the boy's fanning hand away, he moved forward. Taking Edward into a soft and gentle kiss.

The blonde stiffened, but then relaxed; leaning into the action. He even surprised the older man by moaning when Roy slipped his tongue in.

While Roy placed a hand on the boy's cheek, Ed wrapped his arms around his neck; the towel falling to the floor forgotten.

After what seemed forever, the two parted for much-needed air. However, the arms around the neck and the hand holding the cheek stayed.

"H-how come you d-didn't pull away?" Roy asked breathlessly.

"I'm … not sure," Ed confessed. "I've n-never felt like this before. B-but, I d-don't want it to g-go away," he finished just as breathy.

"R-really? How do you feel?" Mustang was confused.

"I … can't explain it. But, the feeling is telling me to do something."

"Like what?"

"This … " Right after Edward's answer, he captured the colonel's mouth with his which Roy eagerly returned. With his right hand still on his cheek, Roy's left arm snaked its way to Ed's back; smirking into the kiss when he felt the boy shiver.

**-Next Morning-**

Roy Mustang glared at the sunlight seeping in through the blinds.

Looking next to him on the bed, there was a curled-up ball that apparently was Edward under the covers.

Roy smiled. Last night had been wonderful. Although nothing happened passed kissing, that was all that was needed. He was still a little shocked that Ed had feelings for him; that he surprisingly returned.

Mustang had learned that the older Elric would always be arrogant and stubborn, but when it was needed he could be the most mature and serious asset to the military. Not to mention the best alchemist around. The boy-- young man, had seen countless atrocities that would make any man go mad. But it only taught the blonde that the world was not a peaceful place like people wanted to believe.

Staring down at the lump, blonde strands of hair protruded from under the sheets. With his usual smirk, Roy poked to what he believed was Edward's side.

The body slightly jumped, making the covers slide down. The blonde's body was on his side, facing Mustang. The sheet slid down to his waist; revealing his fine, chiseled chest, masculine arms, and messy hair. Chuckling, Roy brushed back a stray blonde hair. A soft murmur came from Edward, but was still much asleep.

It was amazing how innocent he looked while asleep.

'_Ed _is_ innocent … it wasn't his fault that all of this happened to him. Any child would want to bring back their mother, and he had the knowledge of one theory to bring back the dead.'_

"… Mom …"

Startled, Roy looked down. Ed's face had scrunched up and was now on his back. "… Mom …" he called again. "… Mom … I'm sorry … I … I tried … I really tried …"

"Edward," Mustang whispered, shaking the small shoulders gently.

"N-no, Mom … I … I really tried Mom!" the blonde cried out. "No … this … can't be you … no … MOM!"

Bolting up, Edward looked around frantically till his eyes fell on Roy; who was still holding his shoulders.

'_The fear in his eyes … like when I first saw him, even if he was just amour.'_

"Ed … calm down. You had a nightmare," he murmured softly.

Unshed tears threatened to overflow as the younger man threw himself into Roy's arms. Shaking violently, he sobbed into the naked chest of the colonel.

"Shhh … it's okay Edward. It was just a nightmare, it's over," Mustang cooed as he stroked the blonde hair lovingly.

'_All of his memories must of flooded back. After being in an amour for so long, all he has forgotten had come shooting back. The dream must have been when he and Alphonse tried to revive Trisha Elric.'_

"M-mom," Ed choked. "It … it was all so real. I could feel it. It was happening all over again." Sitting up, Edward looked down at his hands. "I could feel my body being torn apart again as I heard Al's screams. I … still remember … after I was put into the amour, I looked over to where Mom was supposed to be. It … it wasn't her." He started to shake again. "Only, when it first happened, I couldn't feel anything … this time around, I felt all the fear Al must of felt."

Roy scooped the younger man back into his arms. "It must have been hard for you to remember all of that."

The two stayed like that for a while; not caring how long that was. When Ed's shaking subsided, he slowly pulled out of the embrace. Looking straight into Mustangs eyes he commented, "You know, it's kind of creepy how nice you're being."

Roy sweatdropped. "Well, sorry for trying to be compassionate."

Edward grinned what _would_ have been his famous grin. "I'm just messing with you. But … it is a little weird."

"It takes time to get used to feeling and having emotions," Roy replied smiling.

"Yeah," Ed sighed. "I guess." Leaning his head against the dark-haired man's shoulder, he let his eyes slip closed.

Roy chuckled. "Still tired?"

One golden eye opened. "Well, yeah. You try not sleeping for seven years."

"Good point."

"Hm."

**-At Headquarters-**

"Has my brother shown up yet?"

"No, neither he nor Colonel Mustang has come into the office," Riza Hawkeye answered while doing paperwork.

Al sighed and furrowed his brow. "That isn't like Brother. I don't even know where he went after taking that walk."

"Oh," Riza smiled. "I believe last night I saw Colonel Mustang go outside for some fresh air and 'bumped' into Edward. After I locked up, I noticed the two of them heading for his car. I have a feeling your brother may be fine but alone with Roy Mustang."

'_It's only a matter of time before those two become _involved_ with each other. Even with the suit of amour, Roy had fallen head-over-heels for that boy since he proved his worth in the military.'_

"Um, Lieutenant Hawkeye? Pardon me, but that smile of yours is starting to scare me a little," Alphonse squeaked.

Riza laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I went into my own little world for a moment." She smiled again. "But seriously, Al. Don't worry. I'm positive Edward is safe."

The young blonde sheepishly smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**-Five Hours Later (1:00pm)-**

Riza Hawkeye tapped her finger nails irritably on her desk. Colonel Mustang _never_ showed up.

"When I get my hands on him, nothing will stop me from shooting his body to oblivion."

"Talking about me, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" called a alto voice behind her.

Jumping up, Riza saw Roy Mustang leaning against the door frame in his uniform perfectly pressed. "What took you so long … sir?"

Raising a brow, the colonel answered, "I had some business to do. My apologizes for not getting a hold of you." After seeing a delicate brow twitch from the woman, he added, "No need to get trigger-happy now. I even did my paperwork so there really wasn't anything for me to do here anyway."

She blinked. Looking over at his desk, there were no papers at all. He was right. "Well … I … assume that means you'll be taking your leave again then, sir?"

He smirked. "You know me all too well, Hawkeye."

As he began to walk out the door, she called, "Just remember to be _gentle_ with Edward." Riza grinned to herself when Roy stopped, coughed, and then continued on his way out.

'_So I struck a nerve? Man, I love it when I'm right.'_

**-Back at Mustang's Residents-**

As Roy entered his bedroom, he started to remove the outer layers of his uniform. As he did so, he looked to find Edward still sitting in the bed. Only, this time he was preoccupied with something.

Walking over to the bed, the older man sat next to his newly beloved and kissed him on the head. The blonde smiled slightly, but then returned to staring … at his necklace: it was a silver locket. Inside, were two small pictures. The one on the left was of Al and himself. On the right side, was of Trisha and Hohenheim.

'_It has been seven years since Ed has seen his mother … and God knows when his father left. It must have been hard to live without parents.'_

Looking back at the younger man, Roy noticed a single tear slowly trailing down Ed's cheek. Carefully closing the locket, he pulled the blonde into a gentle yet secure embrace.

Resting his chin on the top of the younger man's head, Roy whispered, "I'm sorry about your mom, Ed. But she's in a better place now."

Ed nodded numbly. "I know. It's just that … I can hardly remember what she was like. Her touch, voice, smell … it's all so foggy. The only thing I can remember clearly is the day that she died," Ed murmured.

Sighing, the blonde leaned back into Roy's touch; his head resting on the colonel's chest while he let his eyes slowly slip closed.

Placing a finger under Ed's chin, Roy gently raised his head; softly kissing the younger man's lips. When Ed started to respond, he nibbled on the lower lip; begging for entrance. Sliding his tongue in the second Ed's mouth opened.

"Roy …" the blonde moaned when Roy's hand found its way to his thigh.

Without breaking the kiss, Roy turned Edward around, and began to tug on his boxers. "Ed … please …" the colonel begged.

When the blonde wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and kissed him hungrier, the older man took that as a sign for 'okay'. Laying him on the bed, Roy slowly pulled the cloth down; revealing Ed's throbbing manhood.

The older man gasped. "You're beautiful," he whispered while he stared at the now naked body.

Ed could only blush and look away. Throwing back his head, he cried out in pleasure when Roy took him entirely into his mouth. With the blonde writhing underneath him, he smirked as he ran his tongue up and down Edward's length.

"Aren't you … o-overdressed … Colonel?" Ed breathed.

Slowly slipping Ed out of his mouth, he answered, "Yes, I am. I don't suppose you could help that situation?"

Grinning, the blonde yanked on Roy's shirt; ripping all the buttons off. Not really caring it was his uniform. Sliding the shirt down the older man's shoulders, golden eyes explored the exposed flesh.

While Edward was preoccupied, Roy undid his belt and pulled off his pants; now only in boxers.

"Aren't those getting a little uncomfortable?" the blonde asked tugging on the dark-haired man's boxers.

He laughed. "Well, now that you mention it, they are getting a little tight."

"Let me fix that for you," Ed remarked as he pulled down Roy's last piece of clothing.

Taking a step back, Mustang stepped out of the bothersome boxers, and let Ed take a good look. The golden eyes looked mesmerized while his hand rubbed the older man's thighs.

By then, Edward's manhood was painfully hard from what Roy did; and Roy's wasn't far behind.

Yanking the older man down, Ed claimed Roy's mouth with his while wrapping his legs around his waist; grinding their hips together creating delightful friction.

It seemed Edward didn't feel like being the uke … well neither did Roy.

It was going to be a long night.

**-Next Morning-**

By the time Edward woke up, it was passed noon. Looking around the room, he blushed at all the clothes that were scattered around. Grabbing his boxers, Ed went downstairs to find Roy in the kitchen.

"Morning," he yawned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Roy chuckled. When he set down a plate on the table he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Plopping into the chair, Ed cringed a little before answering, "A little sore, but otherwise okay."

"Sorry about that."

Ed shook his head. "Wasn't your fault. I'm not used to feeling things so of course pain will stick out." When he saw the guilty look in Roy's eyes, he quickly added, "Besides, it was my first time."

Roy smiled a bit when he saw the red rise onto Ed's cheeks. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Hey, you were a suit of amour since you were twelve, so I hope it was your first time."

Ed just leaned against Roy, realizing he also had no shirt on; making skin to skin contact. Liking the sensation, the blonde snuggled up closer.

Mustang's smile widened at this. They stood there for a while … not caring about the time.

Finally, Roy slowly pulled away. "You better eat your lunch before it gets cold."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Lunch?"

Roy blinked, astonished, "Ed, it's 1:30pm."

"Oh …" Ed blinked.

Chuckling, Roy filled the blonde's plate; but noticed something: Ed was shivering.

Shaking his head, Mustang took his jacket from the coat rack and placed it on Ed's shoulder. "You know, you shouldn't go walking around in just boxers … especially when you have a cold."

As if right on cue -and to prove Roy's point- Edward let out a huge sneeze; causing him to fall off the chair. Sniffling, he pulled the jacket closer.

"I told you," Mustang said.

Holding out a hand, he waited for Ed to stop glaring daggers to help him up. When the blonde took the hand, he pulled up. But instead of letting go, he held on to him. Pulling Edward into a tight yet gentle and loving embrace.

"I know all of these things are new to you, Ed. But I'll be here to help you the whole way."

Staring up into the deep, might night blue eyes of Roy Mustang, Edward Elric smiled, "Yeah, and I'll still be here afterwards."

Leaning down, the older man kissed the blonde passionately like never before. "I love you, Ed," he whispered.

"I love you too, Roy."

**A/N: What'd you all think? I know, it seems rushed, I'M SORRY! I suck a lemon scenes, gomen-nasai! God, this took me SO long to write! I'll try to have my other two stories updated soon. I get out of school on the 21st so I can work on them all the time. I have finals ALL this week so I'm stressed. x.x So, yeah, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
